My Name Is James Potter
by HermioneFreakazoid
Summary: My Name is James Potter, and this is NOT a diary. It’s a daily record of happenings, otherwise known as a journal.
1. September 1st is Never a Good Time

**A/N: **Oy! You haven't given up on me yet, have you? Well, I decided to clean up this story and repost it. I'm working on it right now, and hopefully I'll get more ideas and finish it up. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! Keep reviewing, keep putting my babies on alert, and- hey, just keep 'em coming. I promise not to let you down again! If I do, send me an angry review.[; Happy reading, everybody.

* * *

Chapter One: September 1st is Never a Good Time to Ask Evans Out

September 1st, 1977

Journal—

My Name is James Potter, and this is NOT a diary. It's a daily record of happenings, otherwise known as a journal. I'll be eighteen next 27th of March, so technically I'm 17. DUH. I'm sure you want to know everything about me. I'm about six feet tall and incredibly sexy. I have messy black hair and round glasses. That's right, eat it up! I'm a chaser for Gryffindor house! We are the best. And my best friends are Sirius Black (Padfoot), Remus Lupin (Moony), and Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail). We're known as the Marauders. We're totally awesome. Well, today I got to see my Lilykins. I call her Evans to her face because she wouldn't let me call her Lily. Sadly. So anyway, my dear journal, I must confide in you. Today something embarrassing has happened. I must write quickly, for Sirius, Remus, and Peter will be back from the food trolley any second. As we boarded the train to get to Hogwarts, I was joking around. And… well. I kinda tripped over Professor Flitwick… I'm sorry! He's just so small, I didn't see him and I was walking backwards! It wasn't really my fault, you see. Er- he jumped in my path, there was nothing I could do…So yeah, I kinda knocked him down. And he hit his head. And became unconscious.

"Professor Flitwick!" I heard a voice shriek. To my utter dismay, it was Lily. She ran over while I gawked. It's all good though, because I Lily revived him. I started freaking out… and I had a panic attack… Er- so I had to use Peter's inhaler because I couldn't find mine. You'd think wizards would come up with a cure for asthma, eh? Well… not yet… Lily told me off and told me to be more careful. Goodness. I really screwed up. On the first day of school, too. Argh.

L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E.

The world is a cold, miserable place.

L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E.

Head Bloody Boy. Why Me? Why not Remus? He's much better at this. I swear, my hands are totally shaking. I mean, I can handle Quidditch captain, but not Head Boy. I'm not even that smart! Am I? Wow. This day cannot get any worse. Hey-!

_This is Sirius Black, James's best friend. He, unfortunately, left out a really juicy part in his girly __**diary**__ and I do plan to reveal it to the world. Shall I? You can NEVER erase this Prongs, because I put charm on it! La di da! La di da! Prongs is a big fat pushover when it comes to his loverrrrr! Lily, Lily, Lily! Oh em GEE, Lily! I love your hair! Can I carry your books? May I take your coat? Lily, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together! Kiss me, Lily, kiss me!_

Padfoot! Get away from my dia- I mean journal! Yeah, that's right! Back off, you nasty mutt!

_NEVER call me a mutt, you deformed camel!_

I am NOT a camel. Nor am I deformed. Stags are much, much prettier than dogs. Dogs go 'woof!' Stags go '…'

_Dogs are man's best friend!_

Haha. Best friend… Get it, Padfoot?

_Haha._

(Yes, it's working! He finally forgot about operation XL!)

_XL! Thanks for reminding me, mate! So. XL doesn't mean extra large, it means X Lily. X is like a variable, which in this case, means Lovely. Or Deadly. Either one._

**Who taught you that, Padfoot?**

_Hey, Moony! You did!_

**Good puppy!**

_Woof._

I heart cheese.

Uhmm… Okay, Wormtail. Well, I'll tell you about Operation XL, since my friends are engaged in a rather interesting conversation about my journal. SHUT UP, will you? Okay. So, XL is a rather stupid plan involving all of our shenanigans. Our plan A didn't work out very well…

Step 1: Get Wormtail lost on the train. (check)

Step 2: Get Lily to find the lost Wormtail. (check)

Step 3: Get James's butt over there and have him apologize profusely for Wormtail's stupid actions. (check)

Step 4: Lily will realize James's sweet compassion for his friends and fall in love with him. (…)

Okay, so it didn't go exactly as planned.

Wormtail got lost. Lily found him. I came in.

"There you are, Wormtail!"

"James!"

"James… come on, Peter, let's get you away from this scumbag Potter."

"Lily! Wait!"

"What, Potter?"

"I- I'm sorry that you have to deal with Peter and his forgetful antics. Let me take him… away."

"Sorry, Potter, but I'll actually get him back in his compartment."

"I am in his compartment!"

"Well too bad."

"Lily!"

"WHAT, Potter?"

"Sorry?"

"For what?"

"For ruining practically your whole life…"

"…"

"What?"

"You are too close for pleasure."

"But I'm three feet away!"

"Exactly.

"Sorry-"

"STOP apologizing!"

"Sorry-"

"Potter!"

"Erp."

So-

_I wanna tell! I wanna tell! I wanna tell!_

Okay, Padfoot. Go ahead.

_So James makes this funny little sound, and I come in! YAY ME! And I'm on a lead (mind you, she doesn't know it's me because I'm in animagus form). Prongs grabs this lead, and I immediately tie the two together… with my lead! They are stuck together, face to face!_

"Let's go into this compartment, Potter. And hopes nobody sees us."

"Erp…"

_Then, I trip 'em! And they FALL! Lily on top of James! HAHA! Am I good or what? And then Remus finds them and unties them. Blast you, Moony!_

**I think Prongs is sick…**

I know… He looks a little green.

Excuse me…

_Er- Moony, do you hear a toilet flushing?_

**Faintly, why?**

_Better go check on Prongs…_

Can you get me some food while you're at it, Padfoot?

'_Course, Wormtail. I'll, you know, just get James after he's done throwing up and get you a nice bag of Bertie Botts._

Thanks!

_You idiot, Prongs is sick!_

**What he means, Peter, is that you have to go and get them yourself because Prongs is about to die.**

Inhaler! Inhaler! **Puff.** **Puff**. Thanks…

**Prongs? Are you alright?**

Dandy.

_You sure, mate?_

Ah! Lily's outside!

**I think he fainted!**

_Oh my gosh!_

Chocolate frog, anyone?

L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E.

12:43 PM

I locked you up good now, so my bloody friends can't get to you. SO. After I… passed out, I saw a light. It was calling me…

"James! James!" A voice called. I blinked. Lily FRIGGIN' Evans was standing over me. I yelped and hit my head on the wall. Smart, considering the wall is not really something you would hit your head on if you were a few several feet away from it. I must have jumped five feet or something.

"Oh, thank god you're alright!" she said. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Now, the next thing you see here shouldn't be done at all, professional or not.

"So…" ruffle hair, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Reply? None, whatsoever, actually, except for a slap. And a knee in the dictionary, if you catch my drift. So, now we know… September 1st is NEVER a good time to ask Lily Evans out.


	2. Plan B

Chapter Two: Plan B

September 4th

Journal!

Wow, already the fourth? This is bizarre. We already have TONS of homework. Since our N.E.W.Ts are coming up, I'll have to study as hard as I can if I want to become an Auror. Bloody hell, what if I can't become an Auror! What I have to become a healer! Or a teacher- nah, I'm too stupid… But, oh, the horror! Moony is trying to make me study, but-

_Trying? He's going mad!_

What the bloody- PADFOOT!

_Yesh, Prongs?_

What- how- when-

Umm… Why?

Yes, yes, thank you Wormtail. WHY are you- WORMTAIL!

Yeah?

How did you get in my journal?

**Simple spell, really. Took me forty-five minutes to master it. I simply cast it on another blank book and-**

HOW did you lot get into my journal… You have to know the password!

**Simple. Lily Evans.**

_Lily Evans._

Lily Evans.

Oh. Well, that's lovely. Now I have company.

_Why thank you, Prongs._

Great. And to think I wrote a whole page about Lily and was absolutely sure that no one would find it… and here are my three best friends…

**Actually, after the first two paragraphs, we got rather bored.**

That's nice…

_No we didn't, it was hilarious. They bore beautiful children with flaming red hair because Prongs said that his was too ugly. But they had his AMAZING quidditch ability. Pile of dung, really._

**Hatsay otnay eallyray ay oodgay deaiay.**

_Who's gay?!_

**Onay! Igpay Atinlay.**

_Sorry?_

**I'm speaking Pig Latin. Fairly easy.**

_Do tell!_

**You see, you just remove the first letter of a word and move it to the end and add 'ay'.**

_It's not really Latin, is it?_

**No.**

_So what's my name?_

…**Iriussay…**

_IRIUSSAY? Oooooh, how exotic. I think I'd like to go by Irriussay from now on._

Please, don't Padfoot…STOP whistling… SIRIUS, I CAN HEAR YOU FROM MY BED!

_Who's Sirius, Prongs? Sounds like a good looking fellow._

**Iriussay…**

_Yes?_

**Your name is Sirius.**

_Nah._

No comment.

L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E.

September 5th

JOURNAL—

I AM BLOODYBRILLIANT! Haha, now I have a plan B for Operation XL. It's pretty fool proof. I think…

Step 1: Hurt myself… in some way. Note: Must be next to Lily.

Step 2: Cry in agony.

Step 3: Get Lily to feel sorry for me.

Yup that's about it… Um… Yeah… Well, anyways… Today was pretty… awesome… I woke up at 8:00, therefore late for breakfast. I went straight to Transfiguration. Lily, the damn girl, sat right in front of me. So, I tuned McGonagall into a half-bird… cat… type… thing. And... Well… you get the picture. Lily half laughed and half looked revolted. What is it with me and harming teachers? Well, she set "mum" straight and told me off. And gave me a detention. But who cares? It's with Ms. Head Girl! Heck YES I am excited. I probably have lines at the worst.

Well, after Transfiguration, there was Charms. I sat way in the back while Lily sat WAY in the front. I could've vanished Flitwick if she had sat in front of me. So it's all good. We had double potions, and Lily was fabulous as always. Anyways- ouch. What's this?

**WOW, that's huge!**

_Oh my._

Holy COW,

What is it!

**Z-z-z…**

_Moony, how can you be asleep at a time like this?!_

And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't sleep in my journal, thank you very much.

**Z-Zi-zzz…**

_Moony? Are you trying to say that Prong's has a-_

SHH!

**ZIT!**

WHAT!

_Sorry, mate, we tried to break it to you nicely…_

**WHAT THE-**

_covers Moony's mouth with hand_

Come on, it's not that bad, is it? It's- it's rather cute, innit?

_Take a look for yourself, mate._

WOW, Jupiter is on my upper lip!

_Really? I thought maybe it was Saturn, just without the… sorry…_

Do you think it would be distracting to Lily?

…

…

…

L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E.

September 6th

Yuck.

Double yuck.

Today, I have to perform Plan B. It's my deadline today. But I need to try and cover up this zit! Okay. Get- off- wand- get- off- OW! It's bleeding! Maybe it's gone! rushes to mirror DARN. At least it's more of like Earth, than Saturn now. Eh… oh well.

L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E.

That is IT! I've HAD it with everyone and their stupid remarks, like, "WOW! IT HAS its OWN BRAIN!" Honestly! Everyone needs to just SHUT UP.

_Prongs calm down!_

And YOU! Get out of my journal! Out, out, out! Breathe. Breathe, James, just breathe. Okay, I think I'm calm. Anyways, as if the day couldn't get any worse, I tried to start Plan B, but it went incredibly horrible.

Step 1: Hurt myself… in some way. Note: Must be next to Lily. (check)

Step 2: Cry in agony. (check)

Step 3: Get Lily to feel sorry for me. (check)

Well, they're all done… The only thing wrong was… I was seriously hurt… Oh, yeah, she felt sorry for me. And now I'm in the Hospital Wing! The incident went something like this:

"Hey, Lily!" I said, catching up to her in the halls. She was laughing with her friends, and it seemed like she was in a really good mood.

"Hey, James," she said, turning away from them and looking at me. She looked at me. ME! James-you-idiot-I-want-to-kill-you-Potter! We talked about the weather for a while, and then, just as I was about to ask her out, I fake tripped on a step… Except… It was the trick step. My foot ended up in there,I bumped my head on the end of a marble stair. It was painful. Hm? Oh, wait, it didn't end there, no. The trick step let my foot go and I went sliding down the stairs, and finally, I hit my head on the wall and got a concussion! Oh yeah, I'm just lucky to be alive, aren't I?

She visited me once. It looked like she was crying, but when she saw my head wrapped in bandages and my right arm broken, she laughed. She brought me chocolate! I so will not eat this chocolate.

_Oops, you mean the muggle kind?_

What d'you mean?

_Well, I sorta saw it on your side table and figured, well I haven't been to dinner yet, and Prongs doesn't like muggle candy, so maybe I'll just- _

You ATE my candy bar!

_Nooo…_

Phew…

_IthreitatSnivelly…_

Padfoot!

_Uhh, gotta go!_

Excuse me, while I go crush my best friend.

**You can't, your bed written.**

…

**Uh, I mean, death given… you can go now…**

shivers You're scary.

RAWR!


	3. Wooing

**A/N: **I'm sorry I'm so mean to Peter, but he's just so… haha. Another thing to say about this story: I KNOW Akon's music didn't exist back then, but let's pretend, shall we? Short, but sweet, if I may say so myself. And what'd I tell ya? I did NOT abandon you! But it's been busy. So be patient. REVIEW !!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Wooing

September 9th

Journal—

GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE! I've been going insane for the past three days. Crazy Poppy Pomfrey, the nurse, won't let me out! Yes, she is a little attractive, and I really don't mind when she pampers me, but PLEASE WOMAN! I'm healed! I have a normal temperature! My bones are intact! I want to go! I missed two Quidditch practices already. I cannot believe this! Ugh! Double ugh!

_Make that a triple ugh. Quidditch is bloody boring without you._

Padfoot! Where have you been! I'm so glad to see you write in my journal!

_That's a first. Homework piled up, sorry mate._

**Hey, Prongs, what's up?**

Moony!

James!

Oh, it's you…

_What's the big idea? Why hasn't Poppy let you out?_

Locked up, they won't let him out. They won't let him out, no.

**Um, Peter, would you mind singing elsewhere?**

Um… Kay… I'll just go down to the kitchens and sing to the house elves. Anyone want anything?

_Get me a butterbeer, would ya, Wormtail?_

Sure thing. Bye James, see you later!

That was disturbing.

_You didn't actually have to hear it, mate._

Ooh, good one.

**So, when ARE you getting out?**

Dunno, soon, hopefully.

_Maybe we should rescue you._

Yeah. I'll break out of the Hospital Wing. THEN WHAT?!

_I dunno, I just thought it would be fun…_

**Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore.**

Don't be a snitch, Moony. I know! I'll woo Pompom!

_Pompom? Ooh, I like the new name._

Alright, I'll talk to you guys later, she's coming.

L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E

September 10th

Well, I'm out. The Pompom was a hard one to woo, but I got her. I "accidentally" spilled potion on my shirt, so I could have an excuse to take it off (the women can't resist). She's a toughie. She called me fat!

**HAHAHA!**

_HAHAHA!_

TEEHEE!

Cripes… liked it better when I was alone, guys…

**Well… it's Saturday. Nothing going on… so we're not busy.**

_Yeah!_

I have an idea! Let's just talk, with our voices!

_That's so lame!_

**I prefer it this way, if you don't mind. I hate Sirius's whining.**

_Did you just insult me?!_

**No, I gave you a compliment.**

_Oh, you're getting it, Moony._

**Was that a threat?**

_No, it was a box of chocolates._

**Don't you use my weakness against me!**

_Aw, poor wittle wemy wants his chocolates._

**Let's take this outside!**

_FINE!_

Guys…? … Um, guys?

Hm. Well, anyways, I was appalled.

"Who you callin' fat?!" I said.

"Potter, it looks like you need to get into shape," she said, taking my shirt. She threw it in the bin and handed me another one. "And don't spill that potion again, it takes months to make and it burns cloth."

On cue, flames swallowed the bin. Pompom flicked her wand in its direction without a glance and the flames subsided. She then went into her office and returned with a clean shirt.

"I'm not fat," I squeaked, still in disbelief.

"Let's check your temperature, Potter." She ignored me 'cause I was too sexy. Pompom stuck a thermometer under my tongue and waited a bit. Then, she pulled it out and checked the readings.

"Looks like you're free to go," she said.

See. My wooing worked. I am the man. All hail King of Gryffindor.

_You're so full of it._

Can you guys PLEASE at least WARN me when you just pop out of nowhere?

**Why does it matter? It's a diary…**

Well, if your diary- JOURNAL! It is a journal! If your journal just wrote something back at you, you wouldn't be so dandy.

Ahh. The beauty of magic…

L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E.

4:38 P.M.

Lily approached me today. We were out on the grounds catching some sun, and she walked up to me with her little friend. What was her name? The little brunette? The one that Sirius likes…

_Do not._

Do too, mate. A little help, Moony?

**Marlene McKinnon?**

Ahh, little old Marley… Anyways-

Am I the only one who notices…?

_Notices what, Wormtail?_

James always says "anyways"…

**Oh, he does, doesn't he?**

I'm still HERE! Any- AS I was saying (ha ha and HA!).

_Oh, joy, my best friend is a spaz._

… SIRIUS LIKES MARLENE!

_DO NOT! JAMES LIKES LILY!_

Correction, my good friend, LOVES! I LOVES LILY!

**It's love. I love Lily.**

What was that, Moony?

**I was correct-**

I and ONLY I loves Lily!

… **Of course…**

Everyone hush! I wanna hear the rest of the story!

Why, thank you, Wormtail.

_The bloody rat was right there when it happened…_

So, Lily and Marlene come up to me and Lily gives me a good look up and down. I figured she was checking me out. So, I say,

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Marlene laughs, but Lily scowls.

"How are you feeling, Potter?" She spits my name like it's scum.

"Alright," I reply, ruffling my hair. "You?"

"Could be better. Just-" I cut her off.

"What about you, sweetheart?" I say, winking at Marlene. She blushes.

"Alright," she says, bowing her head. What'd I tell ya? I'm royalty.

"Um," Lily says, amazed at my charm. "Just to remind you, you still have detention with me tomorrow night. Will I be expecting you?"

"It's a date," I say, brushing a wisp of hair away from her face. She slaps my hand and stomps away, Marlene following in her wake. Score! Physical contact! I think we're onto something, don't you, Moony?

_Why don't you ask me?_

You're horrible with women.

_No, I'm not!_

Yes, you are. Moony?

**James, I think you should-**

Thanks, bud, I knew you believed in me.

I thought his name was Remus?


	4. Lily

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking with me, guys! It's been busy, believe me. I'm a hardcore dancer, so I live, breathe, and eat sleep! There's no time for writing[ But I won't give up! Don't be surprised if this is my last fanfic. Keep those reviews coming! Boring chapter... -.- Sorry.

* * *

Chapter Four: Lily

September 11th

September 11th

Journal! Today is detention with Lily. Boy, am I excited. I have really great pick up lines!

_Hey, Prongs!_

Yeah?

_I dropped my wand._

_Could you bend over and pick it up?_

…

HAHAHAHA.

**Was it that funny, Pete?**

HAHAHAHA.

**Oh.**

I have better ones.

_Like?_

Do you know how to fly?

_Yes._

Well, you're supposed to say no.

_But I do know how to fly._

Well… Lily doesn't.

_Didn't she learn how?_

**Yes, but if I remember correctly, when we were learning how to fly, she was in the Hospital Wing because James gave her rotten newt tails to put in her potion and it exploded. She had boils the size of boulders for weeks.**

_So if I was Lily, I'd say no?_

Yes.

_Yes?_

No.

_Oh. No._

Well, you can ride my broomstick.

_What?_

Oh, nevermind!

**You better not say anything, or Lily'll have your tongue-**

_In her mouth!_

**-cut off… Oh, don't be disgusting, Padfoot!**

Wouldn't that hurt?

Wormtail, please! What should I wear?

_Aren't you supposed to wear your robes?_

I'm too sexy for that.

_Then wear a bikini._

A what?

_I don't know._

**It's feminine swimwear.**

I'm going to take a shower.

**Bye, Prongs.**

_Bye!!!_

Hola!

L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E.

5:26 P.M.

Oh. My. Gosh.

_HEY! Feeling FRESHHH?!_

No.

**What?**

Thee most embarrassing thing happened and I don't think I will live.

What happened?

Gulp

_Do tell! I love stories._

**ESPECIALLY ONES ABOUT YOU MESSING UP! STORYTIME!**

Geeze, Moony. I had no idea you hated me so much. Well, I had my stuff and I was heading to the Head's bathroom to freshen up. I figured Lily was probably out enjoying the sunshine and whatnot. So, what the heck, ya know, I said the password and I waltzed in. Well, I had no idea Lily was in there. Luckily, she was just finishing up. I could feel myself blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily," I said, starting to walk out.

"Don't worry. I'm almost done," she stated, gathering her stuff. She folded her towel around her arm and sauntered across the room to leave. I started undressing-

_WHOA, not stripper stories, Prongs._

It's not stripper story! I'm just elaborating on what happened!

**Go on.**

AS I WAS SAYING… I took a warm bath and when I got out, I heard a knock on the door. Before I answered, I put on some jeans and towel dried my hair. It was Lily. She blushed scarlet as steam hit her face.

"I left something in here," she said, walking past me. She looked around a little as I tried to comb my hair flat.

'"What are you looking for?" I questioned.

"A pink bag," she replied.

I looked around, too.

"Hey, is this it?" I inquired, holding up Lily's bag. I guess it was open, because I bunch of things fell out; a lot of them were things I was never meant to see. A thong, a bra, a bunch of make up and…

And…

Burritos and taquitos.

_Did you eat them?!_

Of course not!

_I can't see why not! I can eat five burritos in one sitting!_

Trust me, these ones aren't meant to be eaten.

_What?_

They're… feminine things.

_Excuse me?_

**He means they're sanitary napkins and such, Padfoot.**

_Oh, ewww!_

Yeah. Well, I turned really red, and just sat there while she frantically scooped up her stuff and placed them in her bag. She zipped it up and turned to face me, bright red in the face. Of course, I probably looked like a tomato, too.

"Thanks, James," she said, and she turned and left. That was so embarrassing.

_Not as embarrassing as the time you got pantsed by Lily!_

Ya know, I think Lily and I should both pretend that that conversation never happened. It's too much to bear!

That's perfect, James. But remember, girls are more sensitive than most people, so she's probably feeling the same way, too. Maybe even worse. Crack jokes with her, make her comfortable. It'll get you closer to her. But don't make her uncomfortable, she won't like it and you'll have a harder chance of getting her to like you.

Okay, who made YOU Dr. Phil?

_Wormtail does know his ladies! Nice!_

Blushes

**I think Wormtail is right, James. Just be comfortable around her.**

We have detention today…

_Play it smooth, lover boy. Play it smooth._

See you all later…

L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E. L.E.

September 12th 1:34 A.M.

Journal-

Tonight was fun! For punishment, Lily made me organize the books in the library. Well, I was trying to make her feel comfortable with me, so I started cracking jokes and such. Soon, we were playing hide-and-go seek in the library. I went into the restricted section to hide, but I accidentally dropped a book. It opened up and screamed, frightening me. I dropped my wand and fell into a bookcase. The bookcase toppled over, causing a chain reaction. I looked to Lily, and I saw her about to be smashed by a bookcase! I pulled her out of the way, just in time. She dropped her wand in surprise, too. Once the avalanche of books stopped, we looked around for our wands. They were no where to be found. All that was left was a mess.

"What are we gonna do?!" Lily cried.

"Don't panic, don't panic," I said, trying to keep calm. "All we need to do is clean this up and then we should be able to find our wands and get out of here, alright?"

"It's," she checked her watch, "Ten-thirty." She put her hands on her hips. "We'll never make it in time back to Gryffindor tower for curfew! We are so dead."

"No, we're not. Just start cleaning this up."

"So dead, so dead, so dead," she whispered as she picked up the "S" books.

By 11:30, we were a quarter done. Then, we heard the worst noise ever. Mrs. Norris, the cat, was somewhere in the restricted section of the library. Meaning… Filch was near.

"Lily! Quick, find the wands!"

We began searching frantically for our wands. I lifted a heavy volume off the ground. Aha! My… broken wand…

"Oh, no! Mum is gonna be so mad!" I cried.

"No time for moping, Potter," she said, her wand in hand. "We have to go!" With a swish, the air was suddenly inhabited by floating books and bookcases that lifted themselves off the ground.

"Mrs. Norris, my sweet!" We heard Filch from close by. "I see magic going on. Students will be caught tonight."

Mrs. Norris kept meowing.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed my bag and took out my invisibility cloak. I whipped it on and grabbed Lily from behind. She struggled in my grasp as I led her to a dark corner. You can never be safe enough!

"Hiding behind a sheet isn't going to help, Potter!" she whispered sharply. I shushed her. I heard the restricted section door open and footsteps crossed the wooden floors. I tightened my grip on Lily's tiny waist. Filch was just about to pass us. Lily gasped when he didn't see us. I slapped my hand over her mouth, preventing him from discovering our hiding place.

Hm… Lily smells good. Like… strawberries. And her hands are always warm. To be honest, I wouldn't mind if Filch walked around the library all night. Lily fits in my arms. It feels right to have her there. Well, eventually he had to leave. Sob When the coast was clear, we came out of hiding. Lily told me that she was amazed that I possessed an invisibility cloak. I walked her up to Gryffindor Tower, and she admitted that she had a fun night. Then she hugged me! That's the most physical contact I've ever had with her. I have beaten world history. Yawn Well, it's late and I'm reallyyyy tired. Good night, world. Good night, Lily. I love you.


End file.
